Pikachu Force
by Pikachu317
Summary: Pikachu force is an team that was sent by the United Pokemon Space Command to Earth to save human kind from Alien and Preadtor. Met Jay a 17 year old that turned into a Pikachu. Will they save mankind? The war to save mankind beings now
1. Preface

This is my first sory I ever made so I hope its good. R&R if its good. this is Pikachu 317 and I hope it's good

* * *

Preface

Bir Hacheim, Libya, North Africa. May 26, 1942.

What is the thing that makes hero, the labors of his works, his soul, or is it something much more? Prvt. Jones wonders as he jumped out of his half tuck that he was in. He was so scared, he did not know if he was going to die here. He was not ready for this; he just got out from boot camp, just like all of his friends that he made during boot camp. His went through hell during his training, all to find out that him and his follow brothers were going back through hell as Rommel and his tank division is coming to attack them. This is the very first battle Prvt. Jones has ever been in. He was holding his M1 vary tightly, aiming it as he runs for cover. Sgt. Adam spotted him.

"Private, were are you going, your with me!" yelled Sgt. Adam. "I need you to cover me!"

"Y-yes sir!" Prvt. Jones said. German forces poured into the town in heavy numbers. Bullets flew all over the place. Prvt. Jones fired a few rounds at bunch of German, he kills two of them, but then he had to find cover as the German forces rolled in. he ran into a house that was blown apart. He then felt some one pull him down.

"Get down, Sniper!" said the voice.

Prvt. Jones looked up to see who it was; it was his best friend, Prvt. Dennis. Jones knew him for as long as he can remember. Dennis volunteered to join the army when Pearl Harbor was bombed, just like Jones. They wanted to do something about it, they were mad about it. Prvt. Jones was relieved to see his friend in one piece after the ship was blown up by a German U-boat, and a heavy bomber. He thought that Prvt. Dennis was dead. He was so happy.

"I thought that you were dead, how did you live thought something like that?" asked Prvt. Jones

"It's a long story Jones, and I doubt that we have time for that. We got to get out of here." Said Dennis.

"I say we blow this joint."

"No, we can't do that, we have to leave Jones, and everyone is dead, we're the only ones left."

"Not really boys." Said a voce.

They turned around and they saw Sgt. Adam behind them.

"Sir, what happened, I heard that the fucking German forces killed everyone." Asked Prvt. Jones.

"I afraid so. Goddamn Rommel and his fucking troops!" yelled Sgt. Adam

"Sir, we need to get out of here." Said Prvt .Dennis.

"Agreed. Ok boys, let's roll!"

"Yes sir."

They left the town as fast as they could, and with a little luck, they managed to leave without the German troops spotting them. They ran across the hot desert having no idea where they were going. They at last found an abandon town.

"Sir Do you think its save to go in there?" Asked Prvt. Jones.

"we need to go down there, check the town out for any fucking German troops, if you find any, you'll have to kill them, if you don't, they kill you, now, get to it!"

"Yes Sir!"

They made their way in to the town. It was quiet, way to quiet. They were worried about it. Ever soldier knows, if the battlefield is quiet that they may get ambushed by the enemy.

POP….POP POP POP!

They saw a sniper!

"SNIPER! GET DOWN!" Yelled Sgt. Adam.

The dropped down to the ground as the sniper fired more rounds at them.

"Dennis, get out of there!" yelled Prvt. Jones.

The sniper had him is his sight, and fried a round into Prvt. Dennis's head.

His head had bullet in it, blood rushed out of his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FUCK, GODDAMN YOU TO HELL!" yelled Prvt Jones

He pulled out his M1; he found the Sniper hiding in a church tower. He amid his rifle and fired. The sniper yelled out in pain as he fell to his death.

"And your mother too!" Yelled Prvt Jones.

"Umm, Jones, were not done with Gerry yet!" said Sgt. Adam

Prvt. Jones looked behind him, and he saw a unit of German troops.

Prvt. Jones pulled out his M1 and Sgt. Adam pulled out his Tommy.

They open fire. They killed 5 Germans, but the Germans keep moving in on Prvt. Jones and Sgt. Adam.

"We're outnumber Prvt. Jones!" Yelled Sgt. Adam.

But then, a lightning bolt hit the Germans. It killed most of them. More and More Lightning bolts came.

They saw what did it. They saw what looked like yellow mouse. The German tried to shot it, but it was too fast.

"What is that?" asked Prvt. Jones.

"Well, whatever it is at less it on our side. Let's help it."

So they fired their guns at the Germans. The Germans were dropping like flies. The Mouse's lightning bolt tail glowed white with energy, it then sliced a German's head off. It did the same to the others. The remaining Germans retreated. Prvt. Jones and Sgt. Adam were in awe of the mouse that saves them.

Before they even had a chance to talk to it, a flash of light lit the sky, and then the town was empty once again

They were never to be seen again for 65 Years.

As for the lightning mouse, it too was never to be seen again, till one fateful night…

PIKACHU FORCE

* * *

Wow is this good story I hope so. So until next time this is Pikachu 317 checking out.

Pi Pika!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had other stuff to do. Anyways, lets move on to the story. I do not own Pokemon or AVP2, if I did then I would have more money than you. Good hunting to you the reader.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jay's new life

My name is Jay Short; I was once a human, but that all changed one fateful night. I was in school in Gunnison, Colorado. I was on a computer looking up the Pokémon Pikachu; I love anything that has to do with Pikachu and Eevee. My mom hates Pokémon, so I have to do it in secret so mom will not get pissed of about it. I'm all ways pick on all because they think Pokémon is for kids. I was made fun of today. They said I was "a gay Pokémon freak". I was so mad at them. John Brian was the worst.

"What's you looking at stupid, your gay Pokémon thingy again!"

I looked behind me. It was him, the biggest jerk in Gunnison high, John Brian.

"leave me alone. What did I ever do to you?" I said to John, hoping that he would go away, but that was not going to happen, you see, he never left me alone, always making fun of me with me, find ways to fuck with me. I so hated him. One time I wished that he would die for what he did me, but I know that I'm better than that. The teacher always said that you should stand up to them, but I can't, you see I'm timid, I have always been this way , I do not know why, but it's just me.

"I'll tell you what you did to me, you had sex with my girl, so I'm here to tech you a lesson you will not soon forget."

Ohhhh! How did he found out about that! You see I indeed had sex with John Brian's so-called girl, Pearl. In fact, she wanted to see what it's like. You see, she likes me a lot, more than John. She is very beautiful , she has light brown hair that is very long, tin and she too likes Pokémon as much, she is my best friend, deep down I have a crush on her. However John does not like me, so every time he see me with her, he hates it and he pulls her away from me. Saying you don't need that loser. Sigh, sometimes I wish everyone would leave me alone with my friend that I deep down love, but I've been way too shy to tell her that. Last night, she told me that she loves me. Why do you think we had sex? I'm not bad looking. I have brown eyes and hair, thin and I'm 5'7". She just likes me.

John then punched me in the eye. I flew off of the chair that I was in. I was lying down on the floor, in pain.

"You want more, guess not, you stay away from my girl, or a black eye will be the lease of your problem."

The big 6'7" football player stomped off. He was very big, very muscular. He had blue eyes, and blonde hair that was long. This is someone you do not want to mess with. I so wanted him to die, little than I knew, my wish was going to come true.

* * *

He left the school with his friends; they were going to the sewer they always go there so they can some fun, like mess with homeless people that live there or they explore the sewer. They found an open manhole, so they went down it without thinking that they were heading off to their doom. They walk in the sewer for what seemed like hours, till they stop and saw somekind of hive, but only bigger.

"What the hell is that!"

Said one of his friends.

"Let's find out, boys!"

Said John.

So they got on the side of the sewer that has a sidewalk, they walk to were the hive was. They stopped at the hive to find what looked like eggs.

"What is this crap?"

Asked John.

The eggs, all of a sudden opened up.

"What the hell?"

He bent down at an egg that was close to him, so he could have a look inside the egg. He saw something move.

"Guys look at wha-GAAAAAA!"

Something in the egg jumped onto John's face. His friends were horrified to see what was on his face, it was a facehugger Alien! The fingers of the facehugger grabbed John's head and held him tight as its tail wrapped around his throat. His friends ran away from him. They ran into something far worse than a facehugger, they were looking at Alien. Its head was just a smooth dome that extended down past is neck and ended in the middle of its back. It had four long legs with long curved fingers. It had a mouth full of razor teeth. A long tail ending in a sharp barb was slowly swinging back and forth. John's Friends ran as fast as they could, but it was too fast. Alien bit one of John's friend head off. Blood splattered all over the sewer walls. Alien then cut the heads off with its long tail. their heads rolled off into the sewer water. It roared in victory. Alien stared to rip the body's up with its razor teeth. It had its first meal on Earth.

* * *

After school, I went down to the forest, and I went to a grassy hill, high above Gunnison. It was near sunset. I love going here, it my favorite place in the whole world. I looked around to see if there was any one was here. I'm in an area where no one is ever there, so I slipped off my t-shirt, then I slipped off my shorts, and then my underwear. I was fully naked. I loved doing that every time I come here. It sounds bad to some people, but not to me. I laid down my beautiful naked body down on the grass on that big hill. I looked up at the sky. I thought to myself, _Man I wish I was I Pikachu, and I wish that Pearl was an Eevee. If only if there was a way to do that, but Pokémon are not real."_

"_So you say!"_

Said a voice.

"W-what!" I said

A pink ball of light comes at me. It then stopped. Inside it was a Mew!

"Wait a sec, A MEW!"

"Yes, it is indeed. I'm Mew, and I can see that you're a sight for sore eyes."

Said the Mew.

I looked at myself, I picnic! I was still naked!

"Don't worry, I think you look beautiful for a human." Said Mew. She giggles as she looks at me.

I was blushing!

"You wish to be a Pikachu, don't you, so I'm here to grant you your wish. You shall become a Pikachu; you will be in team of Pikachu's that is called Pikachu Force. We the come from the Pokémon home world, your new home. We came here to find some that wants to be a Pikachu, so that we can have a new teammate. Jay you're that human. I will turn you now. As for your friend that you love, she will become an Eevee, but that's later."

Mew then closed her eyes. A pink light went all over her body. Next thing I knew, everything was black, and I was not out cold. It looked like I was in a womb when you are not yet born. The same pink light that was all over Mew's body was all over me. I felt light headed. I then felt an itch on my right arm. I tried to scratch the itch, but it would not go away. I felt pain on my arm. It felt like I was growing fur. I looked at my arm. I was growing fur! Yellow fur! The yellow fur started to move down my naked body. No longer was I naked, I had yellow fur on my body. My ears started to hurt me. I reached up to hold my ears, but they were getting longer! They moved to the top of my head. My new ears had a familiar look, they were Pikachu ears! My face then started to hurt, but hurts more than my ears. I screamed out in pain as my face started to look more Pikachu like than human. My tail bone had added some extra bones. It hurts like hell. I screamed my head off. I felt my body grow much smaller. Then my eyes felt like someone was trying to rip off my eyes. I shut my eyes. I screamed some more. I felt like I was going to die. Mew appeared. I felt her hold my paw.

"Don't worry Jay; your transformation is all most done." Mew said softly.

I smiled, even though I was in pain. Then the pain was gone. The next thing I knew, I was back on the hill that I was on. Mew looked at me, blushing.

"Wow! You look good for a Pikachu!" said Mew.

"Here, take a good look at your new body Jay."

Mew pointed to a nearby lake. I got on all fours, and I ran to the lake. I then looked. The face of a beautiful Pikachu was looking back at me. That beautiful Pikachu was me. I smiled at myself. I could not believe this! I was a Pikachu! My wish came true.

"Welcome to the UPSC, Jay!" Said Mew.

"What's UPSC?"

"United Pokémon Space Command ."

* * *

So... what do you the reader think about this. We will met the crew of the UPSC Starship U.S.S Starlight next time. until then I leave you with this saying that my friend Latios 85b aways says: "Good night, and good night."

Pika Pi Pika! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crew of the U.S.S Starlight

I looked at myself for like an hour. I loved my new form. Me, Jay the Pikachu! I was so happy! Mew gave me a par of goggles. She said it had everything I needed for my first mission. It had a radar, night vision, inferred vision, and X-ray vision all in this goggles. They look like the goggles that Pichu had in super smash Bros: Melee. Mew told me the UPSC ordered Pikachu Force to find the location of an Alien hive here on planet Earth, then it has to be destroyed before Alien fells right at home. What Mew means about "fells right at home" means that Alien will take out mankind. The UPSC does not want this to happen. They hope that Mankind would join the United Allied Republic when they tell this world about this. They will ask the US government and the people if they would like to join the UAR, unless Alien has something to say about it. I put my goggles on to try to find the Alien hive. I thought maybe it may be in the sewer. I knew where it was. It was in this very forest. There is a pipe that was once worked. It is very big. Homeless people live in. I found it a last. I walked into the pipe. It was very dark in there, so I put my goggles to night vision. I made it to the deepest part of the sewer. I looked around, it seemed like there was nothing in hear. I then saw something at the corner of the sidewalk. I was horrified at what I saw. It was a body. Its stomach was ripped. Its blood and guts all over it. The head of the body was almost chopped off. Who or what could have done this? I got an answer. I heard a very loud roar. I never heard a roar like that. I heard a loin's roar, and a bear's roar, but not this roar. It sounded like the devil's roar. I turned on my inferred to find out whatever made that roar. I could not see anything on infrared; I turned my night vision back on. I still could not find it. I heard that same roar. I was terrified. I looked at my radar; I saw something at my 6:00 coming in fast! I turned around fast to only see something at I've only have seen in my worst nightmare, alien was looking back at me. I did not move at all. I was so terrified, but if I move, I'm dead. Alien opened his mouth and a second mouth shot out slowly at my face. I wanted to scream, and run, but I have learned not to panic. If you panic, you're dead. The monster hiss at me, I did my best not to move. I had an idea, I was close to it that I could kill it with Iron Tail, by cutting its head off, but I have to be fast, or it will kill me with no trouble at all. Alien backed up, now was my chance! I ran at the Alien as fast as I could. It did not see it coming. I then sliced off its head. Black blood splashed all over the walls. Aliens head rolled off of its neck. Its blood gushed out its neck, and its head. The now dead alien fell down on to the sewer floor. Its blood was on a metal pipe. I looked at it. I saw blood melt it. Its blood is acid. I left. I continued to go deeper into the sewer. I found it a last, the alien hive. There was what looked like cocoons. There were a couple of leathery eggs near the cocoons. I looked at the cocoons; I was horrified at what I saw. In the cocoons were people in them! As far as I know, these people were already dead. My goggles have a built in camera. I toke as many pictures as I could for Pikachu Force. I left the hive as fast as I could. I made my way out of the sewer. It was nighttime. Mew said that The UPSC star curser The U.S.S Starlight was about five clicks away from where I was. I need to get to the ship. I ran on all fours. Running on all four was faster than being on only two. I would get there in no time. I was now two clicks away I could see the star curser. It was 85 feet wide and 56 feet long. The ship had delta shaped wings that were 95 feet long. It looked like an oversized B-52 with oversized delta shaped wings. There were twin gun turrets on the ship's wings; there was a tail turret in the tail. The nose of the star curser looked like the B-17's nose, but more modern-like. It had a chin turret; on the sides were bubble-like canapé with twin guns sticking out of it. There was a top turret on top near the cockpit, just like the top turret of a B-17. More side turrets were in the middle of the ship. There were five port holes in the middle of the ship's wings, they maybe small missile silos, or torpedo silos. The wings were at least 10 feet thick, so that those missile, or torpedo silos. At the side of the ship near the cockpit was a picture of a Latias holding a star, under it was the words "The Starlight". On the ship's vertical tail flap, was the letters "UPSC" in red-gray colors. Below it was symbol; it had a Pokéball with a white bar at the sides. It looked like The United States Army Air corps symbol, kind found in WWII. It was a nice ship. After looking at it, I ran for the ship. It then heard something in the forest. I stopped. I checked my radar, there was nothing on it. Something was looking back at me in inferred vision. I saw two blue transparent eyes, looking at me. I thought I was just seeing things, so I ran to the ship. I was one click away from the ship. I made it to the ship. There were about 9 Pikachu's there. They did not notice that I was even there. One Pikachu ran up to me. The Pikachu looked like he was about 21 years old. The chu smiled at me.

"We knew you would show up!" Said the Pikachu, in a cheerful voice. He sounded like he was Englishman.

"Who are you?" I asked the chu.

"My name is Sony, lad!" he replied. "Mew tolled us who you are"

"That's good, nice to meet you." I raised my tail, so did Sony, and we taped each other's tail.

This is how Pikachu's greet each other, like how people shake hands. Just to let you the readers know.

"I would like you show you the crew of The Starlight, This is Ashley." Sony pointed at her, she had her goggles on, she also had a cap on that had a red cross on it. "This is Bob, Rick, Kit, Five, and this is Delta."

They all taped my tail.

Later on we had our first meal as a crew. Five made us some spaghetti and meat balls. We told stores, some of them were funny. Soon after, we were in the ship. We had spotted something on radar. We were on high alert.

"Sony, we have something on radar, coming in up at our six, we are not alone out here, you're not going to like this." Said Bob.

Sony and I went up to him, to the radar station.

"What is it?" Sony asked.

A hologram pops up. It was the ship's AI, named Red. He looked like a WWII general.

"Sir, it is Predator, sir." Said Red.

"Battle stations! Red alert!"


End file.
